Such a vehicle lift is known from AT-A-325,811 and is used particularly for lifting heavy vehicles, such as cars, trucks and buses.
The signals required to cause all lifting columns to operate as a unit are transmitted along separate connecting lines. These signals comprise activating signals for switching on and off the drive means of each lifting column and also monitoring signals for comparing the lifting height of each lifting column. The lifting columns are thus mutually coupled by the connecting lines to form one lifting device which functions in substantially the same manner as a customary vehicle lift.